Cable duct systems are used for routing and protecting data, fiber-optic, video and/or power cabling as well as hydro, oil and/or gas cabling. Such systems may be provided on supporting surfaces, with attachment means such as screws, rivets, tape or the like. By mounting the ducts with a screw or a rivet, the screw tip or rivet tip penetrating the plating will limit the mounting surface on the plating work piece. The cable ducts often comprise a channel with a u-shaped cross-section and a lid allowing easy access when installation of additional cables, repair and reconfiguration is done. The cable duct usually comprises pre-fabricated openings for penetration of said attachment means. The cable ducts are normally of flexible material such as plastic.
Such a system is described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,733 B1. The described system provides an improved support bracket assembly that can be easy reinstalled and support heavy loads. However the system is complex to install and comprises a large number of components.
The object of the present invention is to fulfil the need for a simpler and more flexible method to assemble a cable duct system and mounting a cable duct on a supporting surface.